


Unsuspecting Feelings

by seo_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beach Trip, Chan helps him out, Changbin is straight, Confused Seo Changbin, Fluff, Gay procrastinator, How Do I Tag, Jealous Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Photographer Hwang Hyunjin, Saving the minbin tag, Summer Vacation, minbin world domination, not for long, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_o/pseuds/seo_o
Summary: It really hit him that he liked his best friend when he was introduced to the younger male’s new girlfriend. His stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way and he couldn’t tell if he was going to be sick or not.OrMinho is in love with his best friend, only problem is that said best friend just so happened to be straight and there was nothing Minho could do about it.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Unsuspecting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I used to be CHNGBN but I changed my user bc I didn’t like the caps but anyway, this took a while to write because I wanted to write something that wasn’t rushed, I would’ve published this ages ago because it was meant to be short but I kept writing and writing and it ended up being 11k words honestly at first I only started writing it because I wanted to write about whipped Minho... anyway hope you enjoy !!

God, Minho was in love.

He was so in love with Changbin it was unbelievable how the latter hadn’t realised yet. And it wasn’t as if Minho tried keeping it a secret, he made it rather obvious if in his opinion. So obvious that almost everyone was aware of his undying love for the latter, yet Changbin had no idea of it. Minho was convinced he was acting clueless, there was no way all his attempts to flirt with Changbin went down the drain so easily without the younger noticing.

He wanted to grab the younger by his shoulders and shake him until the words I love you were ingrained in his head. He knew he couldn’t do that though, especially when the latter only ever dated girls and barely showed much interest in guys, or more specifically, Minho.

Minho would say he had the worst luck out there. Of all people he could’ve fallen for, it had to be his straight best friend. And it was worse that his best friend just so happened to be a person who loved skinship and affection, because that only led him to fall in deeper and it fed into his fantasies of being in a loving relationship with him and there was no way of helping him out. Sure, he tried dating other people here and there but it always ended up as a small fling because his mind would naturally go back to Changbin.

Changbin. Changbin. Changbin.

His head was filled with Changbin. Every passing thought was about Changbin. Whenever he went out, it was always about Changbin. And whenever Changbin was with him, he had his undivided attention.

Changbin would like this. I need to bring Changbin here next time. Do you think Changbin would want to try this?

Every person Minho ever ‘dated’ would look at him with pity. They’d give him a sad smile, (which felt almost mocking) and give him some pathetic excuse to end things. Sometimes he’d be the first person to end it instead, sorry this won’t work out.

And it was because Changbin had set the standards so high there was no way anyone could outdo him.

When they were first starting university, Minho had suggested they rent an apartment and live together as roommates, Changbin had agreed immediately saying he’d always wanted to live with his best friend. Now, with it being a year since they started university, Minho had already gotten used to all of Changbin’s perks and habits.

He knew Changbin liked to wake up at 5 in the morning just to grab a glass of water. He knew Changbin liked talking about his day before he went to bed. He knew if Changbin saw him asleep on the couch after late night studying, he’d grab him a blanket and a pillow so that he could take a nap before carrying on. He knew that Changbin would offer to make dinner when he noticed Minho having a rough day without him uttering a word. He knew about how there were some days where Changbin couldn’t express himself and would rather turn to writing them down in a notepad instead of speaking about it. He knew Changbin would rather listen when someone was talking to him and wait until they were done to give his own little thought on the whole thing. He knew skinship was the one thing Changbin loved so much more than anything else; it grounded him and reassured him he wasn’t alone and never would be. He knew how Changbin would always prioritise others over himself, and if there was one last sweet packet left on the shelves, he’d give it to the little kid that was eyeing it instead of taking it for himself. He knew there were nights where Changbin couldn’t sleep alone and would sneak into the elder’s bed, even if Minho wasn’t aware of his presence, he’d simply sleep next to him for comfort.

There were so many things that he knew about Changbin that it was almost overwhelming sometimes, and it was so difficult for him to reach that level of comfort with anyone else.

Chan and Jisung, both being their best friends, knew how much Minho liked him. Jisung often fell victim to 2am calls where Minho would just rant and go on for hours about how much he liked Changbin and how he wished he had fallen for anyone but him. But then there were drunken nights when Minho would sigh into his phone and stay silent for a few minutes. And then he would start with a gentle voice, whispering about how he doesn’t regret falling for Changbin, and even if he doesn’t reciprocate his feelings, he’s still glad to have the younger in his life.

Said boy thought it was just in Minho’s nature to do flings instead of committing to a relationship, he had never seen Minho with a partner for longer than a few days. And after those days passed, he would have a tired Minho crawling into his lap while he’s reading a book late at night and collapse on his shoulder, mumbling about how tired he was.

Minho first realised he had a crush on Changbin a few months after they became friends in high school. Changbin was new and Minho had been chosen to help him settle down properly. At first he was reluctant, not wanting to waste time helping someone else get used to school when he had other things to do. But instead of complaining to the teachers or asking them to swap him for someone else, he sucked it up and welcomed Changbin with a small smile.

Turned out they clicked instantly and it was easy to make conversation with him. They had many things in common, and for the things that differentiated them, they learnt to appreciate. The first few months went by like a breeze, Minho didn’t find much of a difference in their usual routine. But one night he found himself grinning widely whilst he spoke to Changbin on the phone. He felt his heart skip a beat whenever he heard the latter call out his name. He found himself checking his phone for new messages from the younger male every two seconds. He felt the small desire in the pit of his stomach always trying to make him do things that would grab Changbin’s attention and he always found himself starting and ending his day with Changbin on his mind.

At first he was beyond confused, he couldn’t figure out why it felt so much more different. Sure there were times where he felt the small tingles in his stomach whenever he spoke to Changbin but this time it was different. This time they came in full blown out butterflies, and he couldn’t tell if he liked the new feeling or not. When he mentioned it to Jisung and Chan, they gave him pointed looks and told him to stop being a coward and to accept his small crush on the new addition to their circle.

It really hit him that he liked his best friend when he was introduced to the younger male’s new girlfriend. His stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way and he couldn’t tell if he was going to be sick or not. He found it hard to smile at the girl and would often avoid both of them altogether. He only stopped doing that when he realised he was hurting his best friend by constantly making up excuses so that he wouldn’t be in the same place as the couple. He couldn’t be mad either of them; they were just being normal teenagers with crushes on one another, he was only mad at himself for not realising he was hurting his best friend just because he couldn’t control his own feelings.

It was now summer break, Minho and Changbin finished their first year of uni a few months back and hung out with Chan for most of the time, usually at the cafe he worked at. With it being summer break now, it meant that Jisung was finally able to join them on their usual shenanigans.

Unlike most breaks, they all agreed that they deserved at least a few weeks of no stress and so they came to the conclusion that they would spend the first half of their summer break near a beach.

Minho hoped getting there would go smoothly, but from the few years of being Changbin’s best friend and roommate, he knew how much of a last minute person he was.

“Changbin, why would you leave this for the last hour before we leave?” Minho sighed as he grabbed necessary clothes from the younger’s wardrobe and folded them into his suitcase, “if you had just started packing from the day we decided we’d be spending some time by the beach we wouldn’t be fussing so much right now.” He could sense Changbin following him around the room like a lost puppy but he didn’t utter a word as he listened to Minho rant while trying to find everything he’ll need.

Their group had decided that it would be a good idea to leave early in the morning if they wanted to avoid all the traffic that would arise as everyone tried to set off to their destination for the summer. Minho knew there was going to be problems the moment he asked Changbin about his packing during dinner and the younger male had only given him a noncommittal nod, but Minho wanted to put some more faith in him and opted to not pry, leaving it up to Changbin instead.

Of course that ended in a disaster when he woke up at 5am and walked into Changbin’s room only to find him rushing around his room in a pair of boxers while trying to pack the empty suitcase that sat proudly on his bed. Minho let out a groan and inwardly cursed his past self for having so much faith in Changbin’s ability to pack like a responsible adult.

“Min, I’ve got this. You should go shower, you stink like poop.” the elder gaped at Changbin but no words came out of his mouth. For someone who should have at least a little bit of shame for leaving his packing so last minute, he sure had the guts to insult Minho’s smell. But he agreed anyway, if the car was going to be packed with four grown boys for hours, he would at least like if he smelt decent so that whoever was sitting next to him wouldn’t suffer, he only hoped they had the same thought as him and showered too.

Leaving the responsibility to Changbin was a risk, but it was a risk he was sort of willing to take, and so he left the room only hoping he’d come back to a ready suitcase and an even more ready Changbin.

By the time Minho was out, he could hear the door opening and two loud voices entering the house. He quickly pulled on the outfit he previously picked out and went to his room to grab his stuff only to realise the corner was empty. Changbin probably took everything to the living room already. With a knowing smile, he joined the rest and greeted his two other best friends.

“Channie! Sungie!” He pulled them both into a quick hug before glancing over at Changbin who was standing next to their suitcases and gave him an appreciative smile, mouthing a quick thank you.

Maybe he could be responsible after all.

“How was packing for you guys?” Chan asked after they pulled away from the hug and Minho rolled his eyes and went to where Changbin was. He motioned to where their necessities were and then gestured over at Changbin who was now smiling sheepishly.

“Oh an absolute dream.” their friends laughed knowing fully aware of Changbin’s habit. Changbin simply whined at the elder for exposing him and hooked his chin over the elder’s shoulder as some sort of ‘revenge’.

The seating arrangement was Minho and Chan in the front seats and Jisung and Changbin in the back. No one argued about the arrangement seeing as the two eldests were better with direction so it only made sense for them to do the driving. The car journey was going as smoothly as it possibly could minus the random debates Changbin and Jisung were having every few minutes, and Minho joined in if the argument was especially interesting. Most of it included what season was better (Winter), what ice cream flavour was superior (mint chocolate chip) or which major out of the ones they were taking was the most boring.

When the last one started getting heated, Chan decided it was a good time for a quick toilet break. Most of them left the car to grab a few snacks before they were on their way again, except Changbin who opted out and instead felt it was better if he napped for the remainder of the car trip.

“Do you want me to grab you any sweets or anything?” Minho placed a hand on the younger’s head, petting down his hair that started getting messy because of the wind. Changbin leaned up into the touch in response and contemplated the possible options.

“Pepero or seaweed crisps?” Changbin asked in a sweet, quiet tone and Minho nodded, fighted the urge to coo when the latter showed signs of comfort and sleepiness.

★

The next time Changbin woke up, they were already pulling up at the beach house that they were going to be staying at for the next few weeks. Minho noticed him looking around, his eyes still droopy and his lips formed the usual sleepy pout he had when he first woke up, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at how cute he looked.

“You with us, Bin?” Minho watched him blink a few times, trying to decipher who was speaking to him, but his eyes deceived him when they closed again for a second too long. Jisung next to him started snickering and poked the sleepy male’s cheek.

“Earth to Binnie,” Changbin grumbled a few words under his breath and swatted Jisung’s finger away from his face, the younger pouted and cradled his finger, “that was unneeded.”

Eventually, all four boys left the car and grabbed their belongings, bickering as they made their way to the beach house. Once they reached the house, they all separated and went to their respective rooms, agreeing to meet up in a few minutes.

Each room had two single beds so it went without saying that Minho and Changbin would share a room and Chan and Jisung would share the other. Minho picked the bed closer to the window and fell back on it, closing his eyes with his arms acting as a pillow under his head. He explained that he needed the sunlight on him, it felt nice and made him sleepy, and Changbin tried arguing back, because the window beds are always the best. But when he realised Minho wasn’t going to budge anytime soon, he sat down on his bed and looked at the elder, exclaiming that his reasoning made him sound like an old man. Minho only stuck his tongue out at him in response.

They settled down in a matter of minutes and met up with the other two once they were done and went down to the beach soon after. Minho chose to sit out the first hour in the water, wanting to bask in the sun for a little while. He laughed as he watched two of his friends run towards the ocean with no regard and splash water at one another, once they were far enough he turned around to Changbin who was sitting next to him.

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Changbin hummed, his eyes on his best friends as he thought of an answer, Minho watched him patiently, taking in his side profile in the meantime.

Changbin had a soft side profile, in comparison to the rest of them. His cheeks were big and pokable and Minho never shied away from poking them anytime they were sitting on the couch and watching a movie together. His jawline wasn’t as sharp but it still defined his face perfectly and Minho had to always fight the urge to trail his finger on it. The bridge of his nose contained the same soft feeling to it, and the tip of his nose curved nicely above his philtrum. Minho often found himself booping his nose whenever he was teasing the younger and accidentally went a little too far, causing him to be upset. He could see the way Changbin’s lip naturally formed a pout as he figured out what to say.

“I’m still a little tired.”

Minho huffed out in amusement and shook his head, pulling his knees towards his chest as he used his arms to lock them securely in place. He rested his cheek on his knees and looked at his best friend with mischief filling his eyes, “just say you don’t want me to be alone.”

Changbin rolled his eyes playfully before laying back on the blanket they brought out and placed an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun, “think whatever you want, Min. I just want to restore my energy, nothing else.”

Minho didn’t say anything after that, instead picked up the book that he brought out with him and started reading. They both stayed silent for a little while, Minho continued reading and Changbin enjoyed the sun that was hitting his face. He was sure the younger was beginning to fall asleep with how quiet he was, until he started getting fidgety and sat up. He crawled over to where the elder was and rested his chin on the latter’s shoulder.

“What are you reading?” The close proximity startled Minho, especially because he was unaware of Changbin moving around with how absorbed he was in his book. He moved back briefly and let out a tiny squeak that he would rather deny than be teased about.

“God, Changbin you scared me.” Changbin didn’t reply, instead stuck his tongue out at him and rubbed his cheek against Minho’s shoulder. The action reminded Minho of a cat waking up from its nap and asking for attention from its owner and Minho couldn’t help but gently pat his cheek.

“Pay attention to me,” Changbin mumbled out with his cheek squashed against the elder’s shoulder. Minho didn’t need to look at the younger to know he was probably pouting and he was right. When he turned to face his best friend he saw him pouting like a kid who wasn’t able to buy the toy they saw at the store.

“Such a needy little thing. What if I want to read my book?” Despite his question, Minho placed his book on the blanket. It was obvious he’d give Changbin attention whenever the younger wanted it but he asked anyway.

“You love me too much, you won’t let me suffer from boredom,” And if Minho said his heart didn’t skip a few beats at the first few words that escaped Changbin’s mouth, then no one had to know. “You’ve been my best friend for so long, I know you inside out.” Changbin didn’t show any signs of being aware of Minho’s crush on him and he slightly deflated, but not enough for Changbin to question him.

“Well you have my attention, what now?”

Changbin thought for a second before grinning brightly, “let’s find pretty shells.”

The elder nodded and stood up from his spot, extending a hand for Changbin to grab, “Sure we can, but I don’t think any shell could top your beauty.”

Minho often flirted with the younger in hopes of him catching on, but instead Changbin would shrug off the attempt and only take it as a compliment instead. It had been going on for a while but his best friend never caught on and Minho didn’t know whether to sigh from relief or disappointment.

What shocked him this time was the fact that he could see a slight blush covering the apples of Changbin’s cheeks, but there was no way Changbin would react to his flirting in that way so he blamed it on the sun instead.

“Min, you compliment me so much sometimes, if I wasn’t into girls I would’ve been swooned by you by now.” the older male let out an awkward laugh but didn’t reply any further. He took Changbin’s hand and pulled him to where he thought there’d be more shells. Further in the distance he could see Chan and Jisung still messing around in the water from the corner of his eyes and he laughed when he saw the youngest fall over.

He felt the grip on his hand tighten a little and he turned to find Changbin with an unreadable expression as he looked towards the other pair.

“You okay?” that seemed to snap Changbin out of whatever trance he was in, and he returned to the usual cheerful mood he was in.

“Splendid.”

★

They spent at least half an hour looking for shells, Minho could feel sweat starting to collect at his nape and he turned to Changbin who looked content with what he found. He went and sat next to him and peeked over to see his collection.

“I was right. They’re not prettier than you.” He laughed when Changbin let out a whine and shoved him away from him.

“Hey stop, these are pretty.”

Minho hummed, “Yes they’re pretty. But not the prettiest thing I’ve seen.”

Changbin looked at him and Minho could’ve sworn he was blushing this time just like last time. They continued to stare at one another, the shells long forgotten and now lying on the sand instead of in Changbin’s hands like they previously were. Before either of them could say anything, Chan and Jisung started approaching them, their loud laughter successfully pulling them out of their little bubble. Minho coughed lightly and diverted his focus from Changbin, looking up in the direction of his other friends.

“The water’s so refreshing right now guys, are you sure you don’t want to go in?” Minho stood up and headed towards Jisung, throwing an arm around his shoulders, completely missing the brief frown that was painted on Changbin’s face.

“Binnie and I collected shells, we’re pretty content right now, right Bin?”

Changbin cleared his throat and gave them a strained smile before he stood up and wiped off the sand that was stuck to his legs. He wordlessly nodded and started heading to where their blanket and other belongings were. Minho frowned and followed him with his eyes, he looked at the others who seemed just as confused as he was, shrugging as they watched.

It was rare for Changbin to go quiet on them, and if he did he normally let them know if he wasn’t in the mood to talk or if he simply wanted some time alone. It was rare for him to get upset out of nowhere and definitely rare for him to not mention anything to Minho.

They began following him, trying not to provoke him anymore than they already unknowingly did. Minho sat next to him and tried scooting closer to see if Changbin would react badly. When he didn’t do anything and give him a smaller smile Minho took it as a good sign and poked his cheek.

“You okay?” Minho asked in a quiet voice so that only he heard and Changbin nodded, letting out a sigh.

“The heat seems a little much.” Minho nodded in agreement and looked around.

“There’s an ice cream stall right there,” Minho pointed at a stall that was near the stairs to the exit, the others followed his finger, “Changbin and I’ll grab ice cream for everyone, any specific flavours?”

Chan and Jisung picked out their flavours (strawberry for Chan and chocolate for Jisung) and Changbin and Minho left to buy them, telling the other pair not to get up to any funky business.

“They’re not together, are they?” Changbin asked in a hushed voice, as if they’d hear him if he spoke any louder despite the distance between them. Minho shook his head, slinging an arm around Changbin’s shoulders.

“Nah, but it’s always funny to tease them.” Changbin nodded and fell into silence. Unlike before this was a comfortable silence and both preferred to enjoy the scenery of the skyline while they walked over to the stall. Minutes later, Minho felt Changbin fidgeting under his arm and he looked over, removing his arm in case it was uncomfortable for the younger. What he wasn’t expecting was for Changbin to grab his hand instead, but it should’ve been a given considering how much he liked holding hands.

“You could’ve just said you wanted to hold my hand instead of wriggling around like a worm,” Minho teased, watching as the younger avoided his gaze. He interlaced their fingers and gripped the others hand with a slight firmness as he swung their hands between them while they walked.

“Yeah whatever, you’re holding my hand now so it’s fine.” Minho looked back at Changbin with questioning eyes but he avoided it, instead choosing to walk faster and dragged Minho along with him.

★

“You guys sure took your time. We made a friend while you were gone.”

As Minho and Changbin approached them, they noticed there was a new person sitting next to them with a camera strapped around their neck. Minho and Changbin looked at each other and then at the ice cream cones and then at the new presence.

“If you’re thinking about not having an extra cone, it’s fine. I have a smoothie anyway.” the new individual grabbed the cup that was somehow hidden behind them and shook it for the other two to see.

They let out a sigh of relief and handed Jisung and Chan their cones before sitting down.

“This is Hyunjin, he was walking around taking pictures and he was pulled in by my beauty,” the new person, Hyunjin, shoved Jisung’s shoulder and as a result a whine left Jisung’s lips as he complained about nearly dropping his ice cream.

“I’m Minho and the pretty boy bickering with Chan is Changbin,” at that Changbin’s attention was on Minho and the stranger, sputtering out a quick “I wasn’t bickering”. The rest laughed at him as he turned red from embarrassment, even Hyunjin joined in with them.

“I’m Hyunjin as Jisung has already mentioned. I was actually taking pictures for a new project of mine when I heard this guy,” he pointed at Jisung, “telling Chan about how cool it was that I was taking pictures at the beach. And I needed some subjects for my pictures so I thought, why not ask him since he already thinks it’s cool.”

Minho sat down next to him and smiled warmly at Hyunjin, “well I don’t know about the rest but I’d say I’m a pretty photogenic person so you’re lucky.”

Jisung and Changbin were quick to bombard the elder with complaints about how he was lying and that they didn’t look all too bad in pictures either. Minho simply laughed with glee as he stuck his hands out in front of himself to stop them from causing any bodily harm.

They continued chattering with Hyunjin while he showed some of the pictures he had taken, and in the midst of it they had invited him for lunch with them too. And at first he declined their offer but with some persistent pleas from Jisung he finally agreed. Minho had to admit, Hyunjin had a lot of talent when it came to taking pictures; the lighting was perfect, the angles were nothing close to ordinary and the overall outcome was something Minho had only seen on social media. His pictures gave off a sense of sincerity and tranquility, and Minho felt like he was experiencing everything through those pictures.

“You’re really good at taking pictures,” Hyunjin began blushing at the compliment from Minho and murmured a bashful thank you.

The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Changbin who withdrew slightly from the circle. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach and he felt the sudden urge to have the elder’s attention on him again. He wanted to brush off the feeling but it was confusing. He was confused by the sudden sensation he felt but he didn’t know who to go to. Instead he chose to watch Minho with a small pout on his lips and played with the shells he had picked out. He felt a nudge against his shoulder and he turned to see Chan looking at him with an expression he couldn’t understand. He gave him a smile that he hoped looked reassuring before diverting his attention back on the shells.

It had been going on for some time now. He felt a weird swirling feeling in his stomach. When he first experienced it, Jisung was over at their apartment. He and Minho were busy playing video games but Changbin shrugged it off as feeling sick, blaming it on the cold pizza that he ate for breakfast that day. The next time he felt it was when they met with Chan at a cafe for some studying even though they all did different courses. Minho had ordered too much so he and Chan shared a cake while Changbin ate his own, he brushed off the feeling blaming it on nerves due to the upcoming exam. He felt it again when they were all sleeping over at Jisung’s house, Jisung threw a fit about wanting to cuddle with Minho because “Changbin always hogged him so Jisung never had a chance”, Minho ended up sleeping in between him and Jisung but his back was towards Changbin. And he felt it again now, with Minho leaning over Hyunjin’s shoulder as they all looked at the pictures he had taken. It’s not that he blamed Hyunjin for blushing at Minho’s words, he just couldn’t help the ugly unsettling feeling he felt and he couldn’t put a finger on what the feeling was either.

By the time it was lunchtime, they found out a few things about their new friend, for example: he was usually a clingy person (“hey! Changbin’s clingy too.”), his favourite model was his beloved dog, Kkami (“I love taking pictures of my pet dog too!”) and he liked mint chocolate chip ice cream (“I’m glad some of us have taste.”). And to Changbin’s distaste, Hyunjin had taken an obvious liking towards Minho.

Changbin walked behind them with Chan next to him as they tried to pick a place to eat at. He tried keeping his bitter feelings contained but nothing got past the older male, he could feel Chan’s gaze on him every now and then and he tried to keep a smile on his face without making it strained.

“Binnie? You okay?” Changbin sighed and looked over his options. He could either lie and try to figure it out on his own, or he could ask Chan and get some advice. He decided he could use some help from him; clearly he was unable to find an answer on his own since he had gone without one for a few months now.

“I’ll tell you after lunch.” Chan nodded and gave his shoulder a soft but reassuring squeeze, Changbin smiled at the gesture.

“Minho catch me!”

Before the mentioned male had a chance to prepare himself, Changbin had jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck as Minho tried to balance Changbin and himself, his hands gripped Changbin’s thighs to steady him on his back.

“Changbin! How many times have I told you you’re going to get hurt doing this,” Minho chided him lightly but it all fell on deaf ears. Changbin felt a fluttery feeling being so close to his best friend again and he couldn’t help the wide grin that made its way across his face.

“Sorry Min. You know I won’t listen when it comes to piggyback rides.” Their attention was drawn by the shatter sound and looked at Hyunjin who was looking down at his camera.

“You guys are cute. Are you dating?” Jisung next to them choked on his spit, Chan coming to his aid and rubbed his back to calm him down. Minho was frozen in his spot and Changbin could feel his heart skipping a beat and his face heating up. He looked down at Minho and noticed his ears going red too.

Minho coughed awkwardly and accidentally loosened his grip on the younger’s thighs, causing him to let out a yelp. He quickly adjusted his grip and turned to Hyunjin, “no we’re just good friends.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow but decided not to question them any further, picking up on the sudden awkward atmosphere that arose because of the question.

“Alright well how about we go for pizza? It’s a safe option and no one dislikes it, right?” the four of them muttered in agreement. Two of them obviously happy with the subject change and Chan noticed how Changbin was now flustered by the question asked by Hyunjin. He decided to ask him about it later.

By the time they finally found a restaurant to their taste, they were starving and were thankful when the waiter led them to a table for five. Minho was seated in between Hyunjin and Changbin and the latter tried what he could to make sure Minho was paying attention to him, and when he wasn’t he simply pouted and looked at the menu.

By now Minho had picked up on Changbin’s weird behaviour and poked his thigh without looking at him, still keeping up with the conversation the rest were having with Hyunjin. He placed his hand, palm facing up, on the younger’s thigh, an open invitation for Changbin to hold it and the latter was grateful for it. He interlaced their fingers and smiled down at it when Minho began rubbing the skin with the pad of his thumb in a comforting manner. Quickly, he squeezed his hand gently in appreciation and tuned into the conversation that was happening on their table.

As time passed, Minho began getting restless from having his hand stuck in the same position and so he casually pulled their linked hands up onto the table and no one spared a glance except Hyunjin, who looked slightly curious. He jumped a little in his seat and looked over at Jisung with an accusatory expression, and he was clearly about to say something but Jisung leaned over and whispered something in his ear causing his mouth to form an O shape in understanding. And while Minho was unaffected, Changbin could feel the heat beginning to rise on his cheeks again and he tried fanning himself with the menu, telling the others he was feeling hot when they looked at him.

★

By the time they were done it was 2pm. It was getting too hot outside and it was way too hot to be directly under the sun on the beach so they decided to go back in to watch a movie instead and come out later when the sun was less harsh. Hyunjin joined them for the movie after Jisung had expressed his suggestion, the rest of the group agreed immediately with him and Hyunjin felt it wouldn’t be a bad idea to hang out with them some more.

“I need to speak to Chan for a bit, we’ll join you guys in a little while.” Changbin said once they were inside. The rest nodded, settling down on the couch as they scrolled through Netflix to find a good movie to watch. Minho’s gaze followed the retreating pair as they went to Chan’s room and he felt himself pouting a little, he shook his head and focused on the screen in front of him. If it’s something Changbin wants to tell him then he’ll find him once he feels comfortable enough. With that he sat back and watched with amusement as Hyunjin and Jisung argued about which movie to watch.

The door closed behind Chan, Changbin was already sitting on Jisung’s bed. He was playing with a loose thread that had caught his eye and Chan sat opposite him on his own bed. He saw the way Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed and how he narrowed his eyes down at his fingers, contemplation and uncertainty clearly written all over his face. A direct contrast to his cheerful mood that he was in earlier.

“You know I won’t force you to tell me anything you don’t want to say, right? We don’t even need to talk about it if you want.” Chan started, his tone was soft and even and Changbin felt his heart warm at how considerate Chan was being. A huff left Changbin’s mouth and he chewed on his bottom lip as he collected his thoughts.

“Don’t judge?” Of course he wouldn’t. He knew very well how judgement free Chan was when it came to giving advice. He always tried his best to give advice that he thought would best work for them instead of being biased about it. And he definitely didn’t judge any of them negatively no matter how extreme their situation may have been.

Still, Changbin needed the reassurance that Chan would help him out no matter what, he needed the reassurance that he wasn’t alone. And he knew he wasn’t. He had Minho, Jisung and Chan. He was far from alone, but he felt confused and lost and he would’ve asked Minho but the predicament that Changbin was in was pretty much about him, so there was no way he could ask him. And he didn’t want to burden Jisung with it, especially seeing how much he was enjoying their little holiday, he didn’t want to ruin it with his confusing, spiralling out of control feelings.

Sensing the anxiety that was seeping out of him, Chan rested his hand on the younger’s knee and gave him a gentle, heartwarming smile - one that naturally made Changbin relax, “I’d never judge you. It must be something big if you’ve been slightly off for some time now.”

Changbin looked up at Chan and tilted his head, “you noticed that?” How long did he notice for?

Chan still had the same gentle smile when he withdrew his hand, “it’s not hard to not notice when you become much more withdrawn and quiet when Minho’s not paying attention to you anymore.”

Chan noticed the change in reaction as soon as he mentioned the other’s name, “is this about Minho?”

Changbin nodded and avoided making eye contact with the elder, he thought about how to word everything that was running through his head, “Yeah? I think so? I think—” Changbin took a break and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed from the previous stiff state that they were in, “I’m confused, Chan.”

Chan nodded and waited for him to continue, his expression was unreadable and one part of Changbin was glad he wasn’t giving any obvious reaction that could stop him from talking about it, but the other part of him wanted a reaction from Chan. To see if he was weird for feeling this way.

“I’m confused, Channie. All my life I was sure I was straight, hell maybe I still am? I don’t even know anymore. I thought I had myself figured out already, I’m nearly 21, shouldn’t I already know what my preference is? But Minho comes out of nowhere and now I’m having to rethink everything again.” He took a shaky breath, his eyes widened when he realised how his hands were shaking now and let out an airy laugh, “I don’t know where I stand anymore. Am I gay? Am I bi? Am I straight? Am I just super clingy that now that his attention isn’t on me I suddenly feel empty and bitter?”

He looked up at Chan to see him with a small sympathetic smile and he appreciated the gesture but he didn’t want to be confused, it had been going on for months now yet his pathetic self was unable to come to any sort of conclusion. On one hand he wanted to continue considering himself straight because it was easy, and it was something he was experienced with, but it didn’t feel right to him, he felt a weird uncomfortable feeling at the thought of only being with girls.

“Changbin, preferences can change anytime. It’s okay that you’re only exploring now, everyone moves at their own pace. Some people realise earlier on, good on them. Others realise a while into their future, good on them too. There’s no specific time period for figuring yourself out.” By now Chan was sitting beside Changbin with his arm around the younger’s shoulders, “it took me a while to come term to term with my sexuality too, and just like you I felt confused because I was sure I was straight. Eventually I realised I’m just attracted to everyone and anyone to put it in simplest terms.” Chan gave his shoulder a small squeeze, “what I’m trying to say is do some research and see what seems to fit you best, but of course there’s no pressure, you don’t even need to put a label on yourself just yet. Just see what you’re comfortable with.”

Changbin took some time to really understand what the elder was telling him, he gave it some thought before he nodded.

“I guess that sort of explains how you were behaving earlier then,” Chan brought up casually, and Changbin only let out sound before looking down at his hands again.

“I can’t say for sure but I just get these weird feelings whenever I’m with him,” Changbin begins to smile at the thought of the elder, “it’s been going on for some time but I don't know for sure what it is. And I don’t want to mention anything to him yet in case it turns out I don’t really feel anything for him.”

Chan hummed in understanding, “that’s normal. Not knowing how you feel, I mean. You’ll figure it out eventually, take your time.”

Changbin smiled happily at the other, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder, “thanks Channie. Do you want to go back to the others now? They might get suspicious.”

★

When they returned to the living room where everyone was already gathered, Changbin noticed there was an empty spot next to Minho. He felt a soft nudge from behind him and knew it was from Chan, he scoffed loud enough for the elder to hear him, resulting in the latter snickering.

“Bin you were gone for so long I was beginning to forget how beautiful your face is!” Minho exclaimed with an overexaggerated pout and eyes that were meant to look sad and innocent. Changbin thanked the heavens the curtains were already drawn in preparation for the movie or else he would’ve been a goner. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck and he was certain his ears were on fire. But he ignored it and went over to where Minho was sitting. He leant back, leaving a small gap between Minho and himself and relaxed into the couch, trying to ignore the heat on his face.

“Don’t be silly we weren’t gone for long.” Minho pouted at him but turned his attention back to the movie when Jisung complained about them being too loud.

Despite there being two couches, one that can hold three people and another that can fit two, Hyunjin and Jisung decided to sit in front of the three eldest, stating that the angle of the screen was better where they were sitting. No one tried arguing with their logic and instead they all huddled together to watch the movie.

Changbin was barely concentrating on the movie, his mind still filled with what Chan had told him earlier along with his feelings for Minho that he was sure weren’t friendly feelings. He remembered the last girlfriend he had. She broke up with him because she felt like she was third wheeling whenever they hung out with Minho, he shrugged it off assuming it was a one off type of thing. But then she started listing off instances when Changbin would constantly bring Minho up without realising, or whenever they went shopping together and Changbin would text his best friend and ask for his opinion before asking his girlfriend. After that, he let her go awkwardly, she gave him one sympathetic smile and a quiet good luck before she walked out of the house.

At first he didn’t understand what she meant, wasn’t it normal for him to talk about his best friend? It was known by everyone that Changbin and Minho were a package deal. And what was the good luck for? Good luck with what? He was just being a good friend, nothing else. Minho was an important figure in his life.

Now that he had spoken to Chan it gave him some more insight into what he had suspected after that talk with his (ex) girlfriend but chose to ignore for a while because he thought it was too much to think about at night. Instead he put the thought of him possibly liking guys to one side and fell asleep. The thought was brushed aside for a while though, and he hadn’t really thought much of it until recently.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a body nearing closer to his, when he turned towards the suspect he saw him trying to be as discreet as possible making Changbin let out a soft laugh. Minho turned around with a startled expression and sported a sheepish smile when he realised Changbin caught on.

“Hey you,” Changbin extended an arm out and let Minho crawl in, he tried to ignore the way his heart started beating a little faster than normal and was glad the elder was sitting on his right, “you could’ve just asked for cuddles, you know.”

Minho got comfortable and gave his best friend a teasing smile, “your arms are my favourite place to be.”

Changbin stopped breathing for a second, taking in what Minho said and tried to seem as nonchalant as he could, “nonsense. Your favourite place is with your cats, we all know this.”

Minho took a few seconds to reply, he giggled quietly to himself before responding, “you, me and my cats under the same roof, now that’s a dream.”

Changbin chose to ignore that. And he chose to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat after hearing that. He caught Chan looking at him over Minho with a knowing smile and rolled his eyes, choosing to pay attention to the remainder of the movie.

★

A week had passed since the talk with Chan. Changbin was still thinking about what he was told and often found himself staring up at the ceiling late at night. It was easy to get lost in his thoughts especially when he was the only one awake. It was pin drop silent in the beach house and he often found himself staying up until 4 or 5 in the morning. By now he was sure he liked guys just like he liked girls, and when he started figuring himself out he couldn’t stop himself from seeking out Chan to tell him about his progress. Chan gave him a warm smile and a short lived hug but it was comforting nonetheless.

The group planned to go to the theme park that was near the beach, Hyunjin had become a pleasant addition to their circle and over the week of constantly meeting up with him, Changbin had eventually begun warming up to him. When he put his childish jealousy aside, he realised that Hyunjin was a funny individual and was a pretty clumsy person too and whenever he and Jisung were together there was neverending laughter wherever they were.

“Okay so which ride are we going on first?”

There was a bit of a debate with which ride they wanted to go on, each and every one of them having a different area of the theme park that they wanted to check out first. Eventually they picked the pirate ship ride that no one seemed to be against. They were loud. There was no denying that, they were pretty sure they were receiving stares from other groups of people but they couldn’t bring themselves to care, not when they were having so much fun. Their hair was beyond messy and Jisung and Minho looked like they had their souls sucked out of them and the rest of their friends teased them about it for a while. Hyunjin even took a picture of them once they were able to collect their belongings, claiming that he was trying to take pictures for his project.

No one forgot about his project, it was fun seeing him be so excited over catching a shot of a pretty wave or the sunset or the pretty shells that Changbin constantly fussed over or the happy, carefree faces of his newfound friends. When Changbin found himself becoming used to Hyunjin he also found himself often being the subject for his pictures. And where there was a Changbin there was also a Minho because they were always found together, it was almost rare to not see them glued to the hip and the rest had picked up on how Changbin had become even more clingier with Minho and how he’d often try to flirt back with him even if it was subtle. If he wasn’t certain about his feelings for Minho before he was definitely certain about them now, and everyone else (minus Minho) had picked up on that.

They spent most of their time at the theme park, often trying the games at the stalls (and failing majority of them) and tried different food stalls and went on rides in between. And while all of that happened Changbin found himself usually glued to Minho’s side. He was nervous to say the least; he wanted to tell his best friend about his newfound feelings; after thinking about it for a week and doing some reading he was more than sure that he didn’t see Minho how he saw Jisung, Chan or even Hyunjin.

Minho gave him butterflies whenever they shared the same blanket during movie nights after spending the whole day at the beach. He felt himself being giddy at the thought of Minho holding his hand or whenever he’d randomly hug him from behind or pat his head. He found himself often daydreaming about the older male and would be teased by others about the smile that was apparent on his face. He found himself watching Minho as he joked around with the younger two of their circle or would catch himself staring at his lips whenever they were talking. And he was certain he didn’t behave that way with anyone else.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He wanted to confess and tell the elder about his feelings instead of keeping it to himself, but he didn’t want to ruin what he had with him. He cherished their friendship a lot and knew how much it meant to the older male too but the nerves and the negative feelings that were bubbling inside of him were telling him to not confess. To keep it to himself or else he could lose his best friend forever.

But he knew Minho wouldn’t judge him. Because that’s his Minho. The Minho that helped him out in high school when he was new and lost even though he was reluctant at first. The Minho that welcomed him into his little circle of friends instead of abandoning him after the first day. The Minho that would usually listen to him when he was having a bad day or offer his shoulder to lean on when Changbin felt pathetic. He was the same Minho that could easily tell when Changbin wasn’t his usual self and would do subtle things to cheer him up. So really he didn’t need to worry about it becoming awkward between them, or Minho finding Changbin weird, or Minho not wanting to be friends with Changbin anymore, or Minho wanting Changbin out of their apartment.

Thinking about it, maybe he did have some worries.

“Binnie? You’re spacing out again.” Changbin snapped out of his thoughts when he found Minho looking at him with a concerned expression. He felt bad for being the cause of it so he feigned a smile.

“Oh, sorry. Got caught in my thoughts,” he looked around and noticed it was only him and Minho left, “where are the others?” He felt Minho slide his hand into Changbin’s and gave it a light squeeze, something he did often to calm down the younger when he noticed his off behaviour.

“They’re walking ahead of us, we’re going back to the beach house now, that okay with you?”

Changbin thought about it for a bit. He could confess to Minho there and then and get it over with, but at the last moment he nodded, mumbling out a quiet “sure”.

★

It was deep into the night when Minho heard shuffling coming from Changbin’s side of the room. He had his back turned towards the younger so he relied on his hearing to try and figure out if Changbin was awake or not. He could hear him the creaking sound of the bed and soft mutters coming from the younger and sensed the telltale signs that told him he was up and on his feet. He contemplated letting the latter know he was still awake but went against it when he felt a familiar body climbing into his bed and curling against him.

“Minho, are you awake?” Minho felt the warm breath against his neck and had to fight the urge to shiver, he waited for the younger to continue but when he didn’t he turned around to face Changbin. Their faces were inches apart and Minho had to restrain himself from staring at Changbin’s lips, instead he focused on the streak of light hitting his face from the soft glow of the moonlight that seeped through the gap in their curtains.

“You okay? It’s quite late at night. You don’t usually wake me up for conversations after we’ve already gone to bed.” Minho observed Changbin’s face and noticed his slightly furrowed eyebrows and the way he seemed deep in thought, his bottom lip was caught between his lips and was being chewed on every now and then.

Slowly, Minho moved his hand to Changbin’s face and used his thumb to pull out his bottom lip from the trap, simultaneously pulling Changbin out from his thoughts.

“What’s wrong Bin? You know I won’t judge you for anything.” Changbin let out a sigh of some sort, and Minho couldn’t tell if it was because of nerves or if he was relieved. He waited patiently for the younger to start talking at his own pace, bringing his hand up to his hair and running his fingers through the strands because he knew it was one of the things that helped Changbin calm down.

He remembers the several instances in the past when Changbin would approach him with a timid expression, fiddling with his fingers and keeping his gaze turned towards the floor. He’d speak with a quiet, uncertain voice and only after Minho told him he wouldn’t judge him for anything would he actually relax his shoulders and finally look Minho in the eyes. Whether his worries were big or small, Changbin would always talk to Minho about them and there were times when he would end up sleeping in Minho’s bed for extra security and Minho wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Minho I wanted to tell you something,” the shakiness in Changbin’s voice made him want to pull him into a hug and comfort him, but he nodded instead and remained silent as he watched Changbin slowly relax yet under his touch.

“I really like you.”

In an instance Minho felt like everything went silent and all he could hear was the soft breathing from Changbin. He felt like he stopped breathing for a second and that his ears deceived him because Changbin liked him? Changbin, his best friend who he thought was nothing but straight actually had feelings for him? He silently prayed the universe wasn’t making a joke out of him and that he had misheard, he really didn’t want to go through that pain. Changbin must’ve noticed the conflict on Minho’s face and immediately started explaining things.

“I know, ‘isn’t he straight though?’, that’s what I thought too. That’s what I was certain about until I wasn’t. You were my gay awakening I guess, before I met you I was fine dating girls, and don’t get me wrong I still love them just the same but after I met you, I just,” Changbin stopped to take in a deep breath, “I felt confused because I couldn’t tell if I liked you as a friend or what because I wasn’t experienced in this at all. That day I had a talk with Chan, it was about how clueless I was about everything. I thought I was just being clingy towards you, nothing more. But then I took some time to think about it after talking to Chan and realised I don’t see you how I see them, I don’t only see you as my best friend but more as a crush. Don’t feel obligated to need to give me any sort of answer-”

Minho gently grabbed one of Changbin’s hands and gave it a light squeeze, enough to break him off the tangent he was going off on. He brought the hand up to his lips and gave it a feathery kiss all while maintaining eye contact with Changbin.

Any other person would’ve felt awkward being under such a gaze but instead Changbin felt a sense of reassurance knowing Minho wasn’t weirded out. And a part of him had some hope that Minho felt the same too but he waited for him to respond instead of jumping to conclusions.

“You don’t understand how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Imagine not having a crush on someone as beautiful as you.” Minho gave him a wide grin and winked at him.

Changbin scoffed in mock annoyance but scooted closer to him, “are you flirting with me?”

Minho let out an exaggerated sigh as he leaned his forehead onto Changbin’s, “I’ve been flirting for a couple of months, gave out hints that I liked you but thanks for realising now.”

They giggled quietly amongst themselves. Under the moonlight and upclose to Changbin, Minho could see the faint blush that was painting his cheeks. They stayed silent for a bit, letting the newfound information settle in and wrap their minds around it. Minho let his eyes roam around Changbin’s face and noticed how much prettier he looked this close. His eyes eventually landed on his lips and Changbin seemed to notice him staring.

“You can kiss me instead of just staring you know,”

Minho watched Changbin lean in a little more and lessen the gap. His eyes kept flicking between Minho’s eyes and his lips as he inched closer and Minho couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh and close the distance between them. He placed a hand on Changbin’s cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb as he let him get familiar with the kiss. Minho didn’t want to do anything that could possibly overwhelm Changbin, especially since it was his first time kissing a boy. There wasn’t much of a difference between kissing girls or boys but he wanted Changbin to feel comfortable and chose to go at the pace Changbin was okay with.

It was nothing like what he would have imagined, he didn’t even think he’d get a chance to kiss Changbin in the first place but here they were. Their lips were barely touching, Minho could feel the nervousness in the way Changbin was holding himself, his arms tucked in front of him instead of initiating skinship like he usually did, his eyes were squeezed shut and Minho could tell he was holding his breath.

He brought the hand that was on Changbin’s cheek to his arm and pulled him up so they were both sitting up.

“Nervous, Binnie?” Minho watched Changbin exhale slowly and he smiled fondly at how obviously nervous Changbin really was, “you know we don’t need to do anything you don’t want, we’ll move at your pace.”

Changbin smiled gratefully at Minho’s words and reached out to hold both of his hands in his own, he moved closer and sat in front of Minho with not much space in between them.

“I’m fine, but can you lead? Now that I’m thinking about it, I barely kissed my previous girlfriends, so I’m lacking in experience I guess and it’s you, I don’t want to mess up kissing you.”

Minho’s eyes widened slightly at the confession and he let out a shocked laugh, he recovered quick enough and squeezed Changbin’s hands in reassurance, “of course I can.”

With that Minho closed the gap between them again and this time led the kiss at a slow pace, this time Changbin kissed back and eventually interlaced their fingers together, giving it a small squeeze appreciatively. Minho took one hand out of Changbin’s grasp and grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, trying to put in as much feeling as he could into it. The kiss didn’t last long, both resorting to tiny pecks while whispering sweet things to each other.

Minho was over the top with happiness, still trying to get used to the idea that his feelings were mutual. Eventually Changbin pulled them both back so they could lie down together, he pulled Minho into his arms and Minho couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Changbin pulled back a little so he could see Minho’s face.

Minho shook his head and smiled up at the younger, “just the fact that if someone told me you’d end up liking me in the future I would’ve thought they were playing a prank on me.”

Changbin tilted Minho’s head up and placed another short kiss on his lips before trailing up and kissing his nose, and then again on his forehead, “well this is quite real, I really like you and this isn’t a prank so you better start believing it.”

Minho felt like he was over the moon tonight. He would have never imagined sharing kisses with Changbin at 3 in the morning while it’s completely quiet, nothing except their soft breathing and the crashing of waves far in the distance could be heard. He never imagined being so intimate with his best friend, he never really imagined getting a confession that confirmed the other felt the same way as he did. He pulled one of Changbin’s hands and kissed his palm.

“I really like you too, be my boyfriend?”

Changbin didn’t reply at first, instead he brought Minho closer to his body and made sure his arms were wrapped securely around the elder before giving Minho an answer.

“I’d love to.”

★

The next morning, Minho was first to wake up, and it was because of the shutter sound that went off followed by a sharp gasp when the intruder realised they messed up. Minho opened one eye and lazily looked up at the offender, he tried to hold a neutral expression and waited for them to speak up.

“Sorry, I didn’t think my camera would end up waking you up,” Hyunjin at least had some shame to look guilty so Minho let go of it, instead went back to closing his eyes and cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. It took a minute for Minho’s mind to register who was sleeping so close to him and when it did, Minho sat up with wide eyes, looking down at Changbin before the memories from last night came back. He let out a sigh and watched as the younger let out a grunt from being disturbed and sat up as well, he leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, his eyes and mind still heavy from sleep.

“Good morning Min,” Minho hummed in response and looked back at Hyunjin who had an eyebrow raised at the close position that the pair were in. He was used to them cuddling at any chance they got, or Changbin clinging onto Minho’s back but something about this looked different. The smile on Minho’s face was full of fondness when he looked at Changbin and his eyes held nothing but love. Even Changbin, who was still half asleep showed some signs that told Hyunjin something had occurred last night that caused a shift in their dynamic. Whatever it was, he was happy for them, even if they hadn’t known each other for long he was happy to see them getting what they deserve.

“Good morning to you too Binnie, I slept well last night thank you for asking, Chan told me to tell you breakfast is ready and you two should get out of bed soon,” Changbin raised his head from where it was and looked at Hyunjin through droopy eyelids, grumbling something about how he didn’t realise there was someone else here. Hyunjin gave them both one last smile before he went to join the other two in the kitchen.

When they arrived a few minutes later (after washing up and sharing some more kisses), everyone was already sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of them, they were all in their own worlds though doing their own thing, so Minho grabbed their attention by shouting a “good morning” that was full of joy. The rest replied back with little enthusiasm and Minho only pouted at the lackluster responses.

“Feeling the love guys,” Minho huffed and took a seat next to Hyunjin and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing on his camera. He saw the picture that Hyunjin took of them in bed and couldn’t help the blush that made its way to his cheeks.

Chan was the first to notice Minho blushing and a smile started creeping up his face, “what’s got you all blushy so early in the morning Minho?”

Changbin had also made his way to where Minho was and stood behind him with hands on his shoulders, he looked down at the camera and realised what the elder had seen. Seeing it as an opportunity, Changbin bent down and kissed Minho’s cheek, giggling when he heard gasps coming from their unsuspecting friends, even Chan, who was already aware that Changbin wanted to confess to Minho soon, “he’s blushing because he saw a picture of us cuddling this morning. This is a pretty picture, Hyunjin. Can I have it?”

Minho was blushing even more by now, hiding his face in his hands, Changbin laughed at all their still stunned expressions and smiled widely.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I’ll hopefully be writing more fics soon, and if they’re not as long as this one then hopefully they’ll be up much sooner. Please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day. Thank you nd see you next time !!


End file.
